mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grapevine Mills
Grapevine Mills is a diverse-scale (outlet) shopping mall in Grapevine, Texas in the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex. Grapevine Mills currently totals over 1,600,000 square feet (150,000 m2) in size. Grapevine Mills opened on October 30, 1997, and is one of the largest malls owned by The Mills platform of Simon Property Group. The mall features over 20 anchors and over 200 specialty retailers, as well as a variety of theme restaurants, casual dining and cutting-edge entertainment venues. Grapevine Mills is located within a major retail area just east of Lake Grapevine and two miles (3 km) north of Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport. It is the second of the Mills' "Landmarks" to have a racetrack floor plan and also one of the two "Landmarks" to have a movie theater located adjacently outside. The 30-screen AMC Theatres is located across the Entertainment Entry (#5) near the "Stockyards" food court. The mall has been a rival to a North East Mall in Hurst for over a decade, but since both malls are owned by Simon Property Group, no sales have been affected. It is the second-largest mall in Tarrant County, Texas, with North East Mall being largest. Achievements * Grapevine Mills is the mall with the most stores in Tarrant County. * The first mall in Texas to feature a Sea Life Centre, also the first mall in Texas to have an aquarium inside it. * The mall with the most attractions in Tarrant County. * The first mall in Tarrant County to have a Off 5th Saks Fifth Avenue * The first mall in Tarrant County to have a "Last Call from Neiman Marcus" * The first mall in the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex to be developed by The Mills Corporation. Department Stores & Anchors * AMC Theatres (108,733 sq ft (10,102 m2)., 30 screens) * Books A Million (renamed 2012 as "BAM" and downsized space.) * Burlington Coat Factory (100,102 sq ft (9,300 m2)) * The Children's Place (20,106 sq ft (1,868 m2)., formerly located in a smaller 5,133 sq ft (477 m2). location) * Forever 21 (24,203 sq ft (2,249 m2)) * Fieldhouse USA * Group USA The Clothing Company (23,257 sq ft (2,161 m2)) * H&M * Legoland Discovery Center (44,000 sq ft (4,088 m2)) * Marshalls (29,397 sq ft (2,731 m2)) * Neiman Marcus Last Call (33,429 sq ft (3,106 m2)) * Nike Factory Store (20,150 sq ft (1,872 m2)) * Off Broadway Shoe Warehouse * Old Navy (23,329 sq ft (2,167 m2)) * Pacific Sunwear * Rainforest Cafe (22,602 sq ft (2,100 m2)) * Ross Dress for Less * Round One * Off 5th Saks Fifth Avenue (34,982 sq ft (3,250 m2)) * Sea Life Grapevine Aquarium * Sears Appliance Outlet (22,934 sq ft (2,131 m2)) * Sun & Ski Sports (30,127 sq ft (2,799 m2)) * VF Outlet 2011 Mall Attractions expansion In 2010, Grapevine Mills Mall owner Simon property group announced that Merlin Entertainments would add a Legoland Discovery Center inside the mall. It opened on March 25, 2011, and has 45,000 square feet (4,200 m2) inside the former space that occupied the Woodward Skatepark. Lego-themed attractions include an interactive dark ride, a 500-seat 4D cinema, Lego Kingdom, and an interactive tour based on a Lego factory. It also features play areas for kids, a cafe, and a Lego shop. Also under the management of Merlin Entertainments comes the construction of the Sea Life Grapevine Aquarium. It was constructed just across from the new Legoland in the former space of the GameWorks video game arcade. According to the website, it features over 30 different displays, a 360-degree underwater ocean tunnel, more than 5,000 different creatures, and a shark tunnel. It opened on July 12, 2011. Renovation In 2012, the city of Grapevine approved $14 million for renovations of the mall. Phase 1 is currently underway, with other phases starting in the next few years. Simon reported that the new look would be similar to the newly renovated Opry Mills mall. New stores have been added, such as Michael Kors, Under Armour, Coach, and H&M. Former Department Stores & Anchors * Woodward Skatepark: became Legoland Discovery Center * ESPN X Games Skatepark: became Woodward Skatepark * Jekyll & Hyde Club: became ESPN X Games Skatepark * GameWorks: now Sea Life Grapevine Aquarium * Just for Feet: now Nike Factory Store * Off Rodeo Drive Beverly Hills: became Forever 21 * Polar Ice: Opened early 2000s, became Dr Pepper Starcenter * The Sports Authority (closed in August 2016 with liquidation of Chapter 11 Bankruptcy) * Steve & Barry's (48,763 sq ft (4,530 m2))(closed beginning of 2009 with liquidation of chain) * Virgin Megastore (27,490 sq ft (2,554 m2)) (closed beginning of 2009) * Western Warehouse (20,130 sq ft (1,870 m2)) (closed in 2009 with liquidation of chain) * Dick Clark's American Bandstand Grill * Dr Pepper Starcenter: now Round One * JCPenney Outlet Store (closed in 2013, became Fieldhouse USA) * Bed Bath & Beyond (40,340 sq ft (3,748 m2)) Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Malls in Texas Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Former Mills Malls Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Malls that opened in 1997 Category:Former GameWorks Locations Category:Outlet Malls